left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Campaigns
Campaigns (or movies) are storylines consisting of several chapters (levels, maps). At the end of each chapter, players are given awards for how well they did on certain aspects. If at least one Survivor escapes after the finale, credits will roll with the Survivors' final results. Much like the awards, the credits are completely cosmetic. Each campaign features a "finale," in which the Survivors call for help and must face a gigantic horde while waiting for rescue to arrive. This includes several waves of Common Infected and Special Infected, as well as two or more Tanks (though hardly ever a Witch). After holding off the Infected for a certain period, the remaining Survivors (if any) head to the rescue vehicle while fighting zombies. Left 4 Dead Currently, Left 4 Dead has six official campaigns playable in Campaign and Versus, with the seventh only available in Survival. They are, in chronological order: #No Mercy ― In Fairfield, after a narrow escape from the Infected, the Survivors focus on moving towards a Hospital for evacuation by a passing News 5 helicopter. The Survivors move from an apartment building to a subway station, then a sewer, then Mercy Hospital, before arriving at the Rooftop Finale. #Crash Course - See below in Downloadable Campaigns. #Death Toll ― The Survivors have finally made it to Riverside. Due to the pathway blocked on the abandoned highway, the Survivors follow the drainage system of Riverside, to a church, into the town of Riverside, and finally to a boathouse on the riverbank. There, the Survivors wait for rescue from a civilian fishing boat. #Dead Air ― With the Survivors stranded in a large greenhouse full of Infected, they witness a plane fly by overhead. Deciding the best way to escape the city is via the airport, they make their way through a metropolitan area, over rooftops, a construction site, an air station terminal, and finally, a last stand at a Runway Finale. There, the Survivors see a C-130 Hercules plane that has run out of fuel, and needs help refuelling. #Dam It - See below in Cut Campaigns. #Blood Harvest ― Lost in the middle of a thick forest, the Survivors follow the path to a trainyard, and through a repair warehouse. Following the railway lines, they move past a bridge, a train station, and finally to a Farmhouse Finale. With nobody in sight, the Survivors call via a radio to the military, and from there, wait for an armored personnel carrier to pick them up. But in the meantime, the Infected have discovered their location.... #The Sacrifice - See below in Downloadable Campaigns. Downloadable Campaigns #The Last Stand ― A non-canon one map campaign only available for survival mode involving a lighthouse setting. It consists of a what-if scenario involving the survivor's reaching a dead end with no way back. It is the only campaign that has yet to be or going to be ported to the sequel. #Crash Course ― After escaping Fairfield in No Mercy, the helicopter crashes in an area close to The Turnpike in Death Toll. With the pilot having fallen to the Infection, Zoey is forced to kill him mid-flight. Having survived the crash landing intact, the Survivors make their way across alleys to a garage where they find an armored delivery truck on top of a vehicle elevator, just out of reach. #The Sacrifice ― The aftermath of Blood Harvest and the comic are told in The Sacrifice. The Survivors arrive in a shipyard by train and must battle their way through constant hordes, an imprisoned Tank, and some rather bothersome birds in hopes of finding a working sailboat. Unfortunately, the almost flawless plan to raise the bridge and escape the largest horde anyone has ever witnessed goes awry after one of the generators malfunctions. In order to save the others, one of the Survivors must sacrifice themselves so that the others may proceed. Canonically, this Survivor is Bill, but in the campaign, anyone may do so. The campaign was also released at the same time for Left 4 Dead 2. Cut Campaigns #Dam It - A beta campaign developed by Turtle Rock Studios that was originally made to bridge the gap between Dead Air and Blood Harvest. #Tutorial Standards - A beta map originally made for Dead Air, this map can be played either by console commands or by making a custom campaign using the map. Storyline Having just survived an encounter with the Infected of epic proportions, the Survivors prepare themselves on a rooftop in Fairfield, only to hear a helicopter flying overhead announcing evacuation at the city's Mercy Hospital. Already acquainted with one another, the Survivors make haste to the hospital in question, and, after fending off the Infected, are picked up by the helicopter's pilot. Just a few minutes after escaping in the helicopter, the pilot turns into an infected. After Zoey shoots the newly turned pilot, the helicopter crashes in the outskirts of Riverside, and the survivors head off in search of a rescue vehicle. They finally discover an armored truck in a car garage and use it to escape. The survivors are once again stranded when they find that the bridge is destroyed. After abandoning the truck, they head into the town of Riverside. Along the way they find a crazy guy in a church and finally find a boat house at a lake. The survivors use this to call for rescue from John and Amanda Slater, two people with a nearby boat. The survivors are left to die by the Slaters in a city called Newburg, where the team took shelter in a rooftop greenhouse. A low flying C-130 plane gives them hope that the local airport might still be running evacs. Upon reaching the airport, the survivors must defend it while the pilot prepares the plane for flight before escaping. The plane crashes somewhere near the Allegheny National Forest, and the survivors head towards a military rescue outpost. Upon reaching a farm house, the survivors use a radio to request rescue from the military. They then hold off the infected until an armored personnel carrier picks them up and takes them to Millhaven's military base. The military locks up the survivors and a doctor explains to them that they are carriers. When Lieutenant Mora sounds the base's alarm to command retreat, the infected attack. Louis saves the lives of soldiers Jeff and Anne, who in return allow them to carry weapons to fight the infected with. Meanwhile, Bill, Zoey, and the doctor head towards the armory as well. They all meet up there and head across the base courtyard, towards an old train. When they get there, Jeff and Anne leave to go with the rest of the soldiers, and the survivors, with the doctor, head towards the train. When they reach it though, the doctor is stopped and killed by Special Infected, and the survivors head south on the train. The train comes to a halt in Rayford, Georgia, where the survivors' new plan is to find a boat and travel somewhere free of the infected. However, on the first boat, Louis finds a dozen Witches on board who almost rip his leg off. They find a different boat, but when they try to raise the bridge that's in the way, one of the generators breaks down, making the bridge stop half way up. Now the biggest horde they have ever seen plus 3 tanks are right in front of the survivors. Seeing that there's only one way this can end, Bill jumps down and fights his way to the generator that stopped and turns it back on, making sure that the bridge raises with the other 3 survivors on it, but stranding himself in the process, and committing the ultimate sacrifice. A short time later, the remaining three survivors encounter four other survivors who arrive in a racing stock car. They help them cross the bridge and see them on their way. When the other survivors have left, Louis, Zoey, and Francis take the sailboat to inhabit islands far away from all their troubles, and rest out until the apocalypse is over. Left 4 Dead 2 Left 4 Dead 2 currently has thirteen campaigns playable in all gameplay modes, six of which are from the original Left 4 Dead. The game's campaigns are listed below, in chronological order: # Dead Center ― In Savannah, Georgia, four complete strangers find themselves caught up in the chaos of a recent outbreak of the deadly Infection currently sweeping across the United States. Missing the last evacuation helicopter, they are forced to band together and head to the next known evacuation center at the mall. The Survivors shoot their way down through a burning hotel and through the Infected-swarmed city streets to a nearby shopping mall, where they find it overridden with zombies. With no other alternatives, they hope to use a famous race car being exhibited there to make their escape. # The Passing - See below in Downloadable Campaigns. # Dark Carnival ― Upon finding the freeway out of Savannah blocked by abandoned cars, the Survivors are forced to leave their vehicle and make their way on foot to the nearby Whispering Oaks amusement park, still partially operational and crawling with Infected. As a patrolling rescue helicopter circles overhead, the Survivors must make their way down the park's midway, through the Tunnel of Love, over the tracks of a rollercoaster, and past the exhibition barns to reach the park's stadium, where the pyrotechnics display of a rock concert stage may provide them with their only means of signaling the chopper pilot for help. # Swamp Fever ― Unfortunately for the Survivors, the helicopter pilot that rescued them from Whispering Oaks succumbs to the Infection, and they are forced to kill him and crash-land the chopper in the Mississippi bayou. Finding evidence that rescue may be waiting deeper in the swamp, the Survivors must trek through an abandoned alligator farm, an airliner crash site, and a ramshackle shantytown where the local swampfolk made their last stand against the Infected. Eventually, they reach a giant plantation house, where they must hold off the relentless hordes of Infected until a kindly skipper named Virgil arrives with a rescue boat to take them to a rumored safe zone in New Orleans, Louisiana. # Hard Rain ― As the evening sun begins to set, the Survivors learn that their rescue boat doesn't have enough fuel to reach New Orleans. Virgil drops them off in the derelict town of Ducatel, Mississippi to look for more. Their situation is further complicated by forgetting to bring signal flares to indicate that they've retrieved the fuel, as well as the sudden onset of a torrential downpour, the first sign of an incoming hurricane. The Survivors must move through suburban streets teeming with Infected and a half-demolished, Witch-infested sugar mill to reach a gas station. After obtaining the fuel, they must then make their way back through the mill and the town, both now flooded by the storm, to return to the dock, signal Virgil with the illuminated sign from a nearby Burger Tank, and escape before the full force of the storm hits. # The Parish ― Virgil, who rescued the Survivors in Hard Rain and Swamp Fever, leaves them in New Orleans as he goes in search of more Survivors. The Survivors find the city completely overrun by the Infected. They have to make their way through the streets of the French Quarter, the military's abandoned quarantine zone, and an aboveground cemetery until they finally arrive at a partially collapsed table bridge. On the other side is a military helicopter waiting to take the Survivors out of the city to a flotilla of military-commandeered cruise ships in the Gulf of Mexico, where the last remnants of humanity in the area have regrouped, safe in the knowledge that the Infected can't swim. Downloadable Campaigns # The Passing ― After escaping the mall in Dead Center, the Survivors are stopped by a raised bridge. They encounter the Left 4 Dead Survivors taking shelter on the bridge, who inform the new Survivors that they will lower the bridge if the generator is refilled with gasoline. The Survivors make their way through the streets and buildings, past an interrupted wedding ceremony, through some sewers, to the generator, where they discover that one of the Survivors at the bridge has passed away. With combined effort from everyone, the generator is filled, and the Survivors are able to lower the bridge to continue their journey onwards in their stolen race car. # The Sacrifice with No Mercy ― A port of said campaigns from the first game (see above for descriptions). The Sacrifice is the only campaign to be released for both Left 4 Dead and its sequel at the same time. # Cold Stream with the original Left 4 Dead campaigns ― A DLC Pack which includes a non-canon campaign as well as ported versions of Death Toll, Dead Air, Blood Harvest and Crash Course. Storyline The Survivors begin their trek on the top of a hotel, watching what was supposed to be their rescue helicopter fly away, leaving them stranded in Savannah, Georgia. They make their way down to ground level via elevator, and introduce themselves on the way down. They then decide to head to a local mall said to be an evacuation station for CEDA. Along the way, they aid a middle-aged man by delivering bottles of cola in exchange for firearms and a clear path to the evacuation station. Once at the mall, they discover it overrun with Infected and the health stations destroyed. With nowhere else to go, they fuel up a racing stock car put up for a show and make their escape. The Survivors now meet another group of people near a bridge, which needs to be lowered to continue; however, a generator which is on the other side of the bridge must be filled first to activate it. The Survivors then walk by a park and into an apartment complex, which leads them to a wedding gazebo, where they encounter Bride Witch. After a long walk in the once-busy streets, they are forced to move underground and through the sewers. After reaching the surface, the Survivors once again meet the second group, which tells them to collect gas canisters to fill up the generator, while they are swarmed by the Infected. When full, the bridge is lowered and the Survivors run back to the car and escape once again. The sun has set and the car is now immobile, the Survivors are forced to travel on foot over the stopped cars. In the distance, they see search lights, so they make their way towards them in hopes there will be someone around who can help. They discover the source of the lights to be a carnival which they traverse, finding nothing but Survivor-hating Infected. Overhead, a helicopter can be heard, so they follow it until they reach a stadium, where they use lighting equipment and loud rock-and-roll music to inform the pilot of their presence. The plan works, and the Survivors are rescued by the pilot. However, this was only true until he began turning pale and attempted an attack. In self-defense, and perhaps protecting of his comrades, Nick kills the now-infected pilot, sending the helicopter crashing near some boxcars and a shantytown located in the heart of the Mississippi swamps. The Survivors go through an abandoned swamp city, go across a river in a mechanical ferry, head through swamps and bayou swarming with Infected, and reach the swamp town. Unfortunately, the Survivors find out that the town did not last and was overrun by the Infection. Through the advice of previous Survivors' graffiti, the quartet make their way to a Plantation house, where they are able to contact a boat captain to come and pick them up. They make it out alive, and continue down the Mississippi River, on their way to New Orleans, Louisiana. Unfortunately, their ship is running low on fuel, and is incapable of reaching New Orleans. The Survivors are dropped off on the coast of a small suburban town named Ducatel with the task to find fuel for the boat engine. Unfortunately, the gas station across the street is out of diesel and a sign tells them that the next available gas is two miles away on the other side of a Witch-infested sugar mill. Along the way, the clouds start to roll in and rain starts to fall a little. Once they've gotten the gas needed to fuel their ship, a downpour starts up, and the roads begin to flood, forcing the Survivors to find other paths among the higher ground to make it back to the docks. Left without a method of signaling the success of their mission, they use the lights of a fast food restaurant, called the Burger Tank, to alert their vessel instead. Their plan works, and they are able to make it safely back onto the boat with enough fuel to reach their destination. After a night's rest on their floating vessel, the Survivors reach New Orleans midday and set off to a supposed military evacuation set up on Veterans Memorial Bridge. After traveling through the city that the Infected took over, they soon become victims of their own saviors as the military begins dropping bombs in the city. After ducking and dodging bombs, they reach the bridge, where they are able to contact soldiers via a radio clutched in the hand of a dead man. They are provided clearance to cross the bridge to the evacuation vehicle on the other side of the bay. They finally find themselves flying away from their troubles, and making it out to safety as the bridge they were just on is bombed, and collapses into the bay. Awards Once each level in a campaign is completed, players are presented with several awards. These awards are purely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Only the most relevant will be shown. * General Defense ― Killed the most Infected. * Tank Slayer ― Did the most damage to the Tank. * Least Damage Taken ― Took the least amount of damage. * Protector ― Protected the most teammates. * Witch Hunter ― Did the most damage to the Witch. * Headhunter ― Got the most headshots. * Special Killer ― Killed the most Special Infected. In Left 4 Dead, this is only shown if there were no Tanks or Witches in the chapter. * Most Careful Teammate ― Lowest friendly fire incidents. Note: The following are only given in Versus Mode. * Total Damage ― Did the most damage to the Survivors. * Boomer Damage ― Did the most damage as a Boomer. * Hunter Damage ― Did the most damage as a Hunter. * Smoker Damage ― Did the most damage as a Smoker. * Hunter Pounces ― Pounced the most Survivors. * Tank Punches ― Punched the most Survivors. * Most Vomit - Vomited on the most Survivors. * Survivor Drags ― Dragged the most Survivors. Left 4 Dead 2 Only These awards can only be found in Left 4 Dead 2. All the Left 4 Dead awards may still be shown based on relevance. *Melee Fighter - Most kills with a Melee weapon Note: The following are only given in Versus Mode. *Spitter Damage - Did the most damage as a Spitter. *Charger Damage - Did the most damage as a Charger. *Longest Jockey Ride - The longest amount of time a Jockey rode a single survivor. *Longest Tongue Pull - The longest amount of time a Smoker pulled a single survivor. **''Note: This replaces the previous "Smoker Damage" award.'' Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 2 Notes *If at least one Survivor makes it out of the campaign alive, credits will roll. If all of the Survivors escape, text stating "The Survivors have escaped!" will appear (see image above). However, if any of the Survivors do not make it to the escape vehicle, this text will be replaced with: "In memory of:". This will then be followed by the name(s) of the deceased Survivor(s). Following either of those scenarios, the credits will continue with information such as: ** Total time played ** Number of times the game restarted (when all of the 4 Survivors are "dead") ** Difficulty (when game ends) ** Which Survivor is played by which player. If the Survivor did not reach the rescue vehicle, the text (Deceased) will appear after the Survivor's name. ** How many times each Survivor died as well as incapacitated (failing to enter the rescue vehicle counts as one death, but being revived by a Defibrillator doesn't) ** Who took the least damage ** Who revived, protected, or healed the most teammates ** How many grenades (Pipe Bomb, Molotov, Bile jar) were used by each Survivor ** How many healing items used by each player (First aid kits used on other Survivors do not count) ** How many of each Special Infected each Survivor killed (except for Witches and Tanks) ** How many Witches each Survivor startled ** Who has the least friendly fire incidents ** The number of Common Infected each Survivor killed ** Each Survivor's accuracy by percentage of shots that hit Infected. ** Each Survivor's head-shot percentage of all shots that hit. * As a humorous reference to normal movie credits, the total amount of Infected killed is mentioned at the end as "# zombies were harmed in the making of this film." This counts every Infected that died in game, no matter what caused their death. An example is shown below: * On the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign posters, if you read carefully at the bottom, you can find humorous Easter eggs. Dead Center states that stunts were coordinated by Jimmy Gibbs Jr., Dark Carnival thanks the Midnight Riders for composing original music, Swamp Fever thanks a band called "Plantation House" for original music, The Passing and Hard Rain state that they are based on novels by "Edmund Ducatel" and The Parish states that it was produced by "Tharmy Burns-Bridges." Each name is a subtle reference to the campaigns aforementioned. Gallery DefaultL4DPoster.png|Left 4 Dead default campaign poster DefaultL4D2Poster.png|Left 4 Dead 2 default campaign poster Menu - No Mercy 2.png|No Mercy Poster Menu - Crash Course.png|Crash Course Poster Menu - Death Toll.jpg|Death Toll Poster Menu - Dead Air.jpg|Dead Air Poster Menu - Blood Harvest.jpg|Blood Harvest Poster Menu - The Sacrifice.jpg|The Sacrifice Poster Menu - Dead Center.jpg|Dead Center Poster Menu - The Passing.jpg|The Passing Poster Menu - Dark Carnival.jpg|Dark Carnival Poster Menu - Swamp Fever.jpg|Swamp Fever Poster Menu - Hard Rain.jpg|Hard Rain Poster Menu - The Parish.jpg|The Parish Poster Menu Cold Stream 2.jpg|Cold Stream Poster * * Category:Content